


Fireworks

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 18





	Fireworks

Fourth of July weekend, it was always a big celebration, and an even bigger one for the Carisi clan, the entire family would always get together at an upscale cabin surrounded by friends for the three days. It was your second 4th with them, having been with Sonny just over two years now, you were welcomed into the family quickly, bonding with his sisters and loving getting to spend time with his nieces and nephews. The summer weekend was a much deserved and appreciated escape from the hustle and bustle of the city, and you were more than happy to spend three uninterrupted days with your incredible boyfriend.

Your mornings were spent lazily sleeping in, tangled up in Sonny’s lanky limbs, slowly (and quietly) enjoying each others bodies (thankful for the door that locked), basking in the warm glow of the sun through the curtains. If there weren’t leftovers from the early risers breakfast, he would be quick to whip you up something absolutely delicious, taking the time to pepper your skin with soft kisses, reminding you how much he loved you.

When you’d finally let into the pestering of the younger generations, laughing your way into the yard, you’d end up in some kind of tag, capture the flag or trampoline shenanigans. You were usually able to duck out closer to lunch, claiming that you’d need to help, there were a lot of mouths to feed, and you would make sure that everything was ready for all those hungry mouths. 

Once lunch was done it was usually a free for all down to the beach, activities varying between swimming, sandcastles, suntanning, tubing, multiple different sports being played over the same small patches of sand. Families from around the lake always intermingled, splitting off into other groups, yells of where a handful of kids were adventuring off to echoing through the wooded area. 

After dinner you were seated on the edge of the dock, dangling a leg into the water, laughing with Bella, a cooler of popsicles sat between you that you intermittently handed out to the kids when they were taking swimming breaks. The heat of the day was still clinging thick in the air, humidity clinging to your bodies, leaving you still bare in the deep blue bikini, and Sonny could barely keep his eyes off you. It partially had to do with the smile on your face, the comfortability you felt with his family, how at home and at peace you were in a place he’d grown up loving. It definitely had something to do with the amount of exposed skin, water droplets clinging to the swell of your breasts, the curve of your hips from when you’d been in the lake earlier. But most importantly, and the one he was the least likely to admit, was the fact that you were currently sucking on a cherry popsicle, and all he could imagine was your lips working their way around something else in that manner.

It wasn’t long before the sun was setting, a shiver taking over your body as you made your way up the dock with Bella. A number of small campfires were being lit along the beach, marshmallows and s’mores ingredients being brought out. You helped Sonny wrangled the kids out of the water as the skies darkened, wrapping blankets and towels around the ones that refused to get changed as the air cooled. You shrieked when Sonny’s larger frame enveloped you, still wet from the lake, causing goosebumps to break out over your skin. You told Bella you’d take the cooler back up to the house, Sonny made a comment about how cold you were, not missing the sparkle in your eyes when he mentioned the hot tub.

The hot water was an incredible relief against your skin, not only for the temperature change as the sun had set, but for the stiff and sore muscles from playing like you were a teenager again all day. You settled in Sonny’s lap, his arms wrapped around you, lips kissing your bare shoulder gently, while you snuggled against his body. It didn’t matter that the 4th wasn’t for another day, the habitants of the lake would be setting of fireworks from the beach every night, and from your spot in the hot tub you had a perfect view while enjoying a little privacy. Sonny’s voice husked behind your ear, his hands tracing their way around your bare skin,

“Doll, d’ya have any idea how fuckin’ hot you look today?” You giggled in response, his teeth nipped at your earlobe, tugging it gently before they made a torturously slow path down the column of your neck. Letting out a breathy sigh, your head lolled to the side, giving him full access to the exposed skin, a gasp leaving your lips when his teeth sunk into your pulse point right as he cupped your chest, pinching tightly at your nipples. Your body rolled against him, feeling him hardening against the swell o your ass. “I could barely concentrate watching you suck at that popsicle…” Your eyes nearly fluttered shut, when Dominick dirty talked it made you absolutely weak, “Those fuckin’ lips, that tongue, bet you can imagine what I was thinking of.” You groaned, quickly spinning in his lap.

“Get out.” He quirked a brow at you, a smirk on his lips, your hands grasped his waist, shoving up, “Sit on the edge…and I’ll give you what you want baby…” With the glint in your eye he was quick to oblige, knowing that everyone was distracted down by the lake. You propped yourself up on the seat of the hot tub, yanking his shorts down far enough to let his length free, clenching your thighs at the sight of his hard, leaking cock. 

Your hand delicately reached out, spreading the pre-cum leaking from his tip, rolling it around his head resulting in a breathy groan leaving Sonny’s lips. You gave him a few pumps, teasing him gently, it was only when he looked back down at you that your free hand reached behind your neck, undoing the knot holding your bikini top up. He let out a strangled moan at the sight of your tits bouncing in the flowing water, cupping your face in his hand as you gave him a wink, sinking your mouth onto his cock. You hummed in satisfaction at the salty taste that was so delectably Sonny, sucking him back a few pumps before pulling off, licking him from base to tip, covering his beautiful cock in kisses while your hand vigorously pumped him. It was when you took him back into your mouth, sinking all the way down, relishing in the feeling of his tip hitting the back of your throat, groaning at the sensation that his hands flew to your hair, tugging, breathy gasps leaving his lips. He absolutely loved the feeling of your mouth against him, it wasn’t comparable to anything, and you were _so fucking_ good at it. 

Your hand cupped his balls, rolling them in your hand while you hollowed your cheeks around him, eager to taste everything he had to give you. His hands stayed tangled in your damp hair, guiding you up and down his cock, it was only when the first firework went off that his eyes cracked open, the entire view completely erotic and nearly had him done for. The bright flashes of colour breaking through the dark of the sky, illuminating you on your knees, tits bouncing as your mouth engulfed him over and over. Your free hand dug into his thigh, nails nearly marking his skin as you gagged over his thickness, deep throating him as long as you could before you pulled off, pumping him in your hand a few times. 

You shot a glance of pure sin up to his eyes, he felt even more incredibly turned on knowing that you were enjoying this just as much as he was. You sunk your lips back over him, smirking around his cock as he moaned loudly, hips thrusting up against you. You squeezed his thigh in encouragement, he gave a quick glance down to you, knowing that was your signal to fuck your face, you simply squeezed him again, harder this time, moaning against his cock. Sonny braced himself on the edge of the tub, hips thrusting quickly, chasing his relief, breathy groans and moans escaping his lips. Your hand cupped his balls again, massaging and squeezing just in the way you knew he loved it. It wasn’t long before he was cumming, a string of swears leaving his lips, you hummed at the delicious taste of him in your mouth, swallowing it down, careful to lick up anything that escaped your lips. Panting above you, he took a moment, eyes shut as he softened, hand still cupping your cheek.

“You feel better baby?” You smirked up at him, wiping a stray dribble from your cheek, popping your finger into your mouth to suck it off. He let out a breathy laugh, tugging his shorts back up as he sunk back into the water behind you.

“Fuckin’ amazing.” You snuggled back against him, relaxing to the calming thump of his heartbeat, his lips lightly meeting the top of your head as his hands gently retied your bikini straps. “I love ya sweetheart.”

“I love you too Dom..” You pressed a kiss to his bicep, settling back to enjoy the firework display in the sky above you, more than satisfied and beyond happy to be able to spend this precious time with the man you loved so much.


End file.
